nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
2017
A list of event related to Nitrome that happened in 2017. January *'January 8th' - Romain Macré posts on his Twitter account that Silly Sausage in Meat Land and Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert has been featured on the front page of Apple App Store in the "Games" section. *'January 12th' - Nitrome posts on their Twitter account that Doggy Dessert has been featured on the front page of the same app store in the section titled "Play Something Weird". *'January 27th' - Nitrome posts on Twitter a short video preview of marching enemies that will be added in a future update to Leap Day. February *'February 10th' - Nitrome posts on Twitter a preview image of the Leap Day Valentines update. *'February 11th' - Nitrome posts on Twitter that they are aware of the Leap Day glitch with the horned monsters. *'February 14th' - Nitrome posts on Twitter that the Leap Day Valentines Update has been released. *'February 17th' - Nitrome announces the development of Flat Pack and posts a video previewing its gameplay. March *'March 16th' - Bomb Chicken is announced on Twitter, its trailer is released, and Nitrome posts the game to Steam Greenlight. Nitrome also posts that they are aware of the inaccessible fruit on the March 15th level of Leap Day and that an update will fix this. Later, the post that the update has been released on the Apple App Store and also has makes some aethsetic changes to the game. *'March 18th' - Bomb Chicken is announced to be 74% of the way to the top 100 games in Steam Greenlight. *'March 19th' - Bomb Chicken reaches 90% of the way to the top 100 games on Steam Greenlight. Later in the day, it entered the top 100 at spot 98. *'March 20th' - Bomb Chicken places 56th on Steam Greenlight's top 100. *'March 21st' - Bomb Chicken reaches the rank number 44 on Steam Greenlight. *'March 22nd' - Bomb Chicken climbs to spot number 34 on Steam Greenlight. *'March 23rd' - Bomb Chicken is at spot 25 on Steam Greenlight. *'March 24th' - Bomb Chicken reaches spot 20 on Steam Greenlight. *'March 25th' - Bomb Chicken climbs to spot 17 on Steam Greenlight. *'March 28th' - Bomb Chicken is greenlit on Steam Greenlight. April *'April 21st' - Nitrome posted on Twitter that they are aware of the crash for the iOS version of the game for the April 21st, 2017 level. *'April 23rd' - Nitrome posted on Twitter that the update that fixes the April 21st, 2017 level crash bug for the iOS version of the game is live. *'April 26th' - Nitrome posts on Twitter that the Wisps and Heroes update for Redungeon will be released the following day. *'April 27th' - Nitrome posts on Twitter that the Wisps and Heroes update for Redungeon has been released. *'April 28th' - Nitrome announced on Twitter that they would be publishing Tower Fortress and posted a preview video. May *'May 5th' - Nitrome posted on Twitter that new content for Leap Day will be released from May 11th to May 17th as part of the game's first anniversary. *'May 9th' - Eneminds posted that they were creating more room segments for Redungeon and included a video of several designs they had created. *'May 10th' - Nitrome posted on Twitter a preview image of a Tower Fortress character's in-game sprite and detailed sprite. *'May 22nd' - Nitrome posted on Twitter that Gunbrick can be obtained in the "Epic platformers" Humble Bundle. On the same day, Eneminds also posted a preview for Redungeon that shows teleporters. *'May 23rd' - Eneminds posts three preview videos for Redungeon of teleporters. June *'June 2nd' - Eneminds posts that an upcoming Redungeon update will add one hundred and fifty new rooms. *'June 28th' - Nitrome posts on Twitter that Drop Wizard Tower will be released on July 6th. Category:Years